The Hell Girl Files
by SixShotBaby
Summary: My FanFiction of the anime/manga series, Hell Girl. You get to look into the TOP SECRET files, all that contain information about everyone Ai's helped by ferrying their enemy, or whatever you want to call them, to hell.
1. Chapter 1: Before the After

Chapter 1: Before the After

My name is Ai… I give the same speech every time I'm summoned to send someone to hell. It wasn't always like this. Once I was a normal girl, instead of deep black hair I had wavy blonde hair that Rapunzel would envy. And my eyes were a smooth green, not red. Until one day, people started missing and I heard rants, in a foreign language, over the radio. Soon enough there were planes rushing through the skies and, and… One day, there was a loud noise, and a bright flash. I could feel the ground shaking underneath my feet. Then the windows shattered, leaving glass everywhere, broken into a million pieces.

I had my shoes on, so I gave them to my grandma, and she carried me outside to see what had happened. Many were dead, their hollow bodies strung out all over the ground of broken concrete, pipes, and water. My grandma handed me back my shoes, quickly, and said, "Ai, go, run and get more shoes!" I took my shoes back and ran as fast I could. When I made it upstairs, where we had somehow forgotten grandpa, I saw him. And he was moaning from the pain.

I grabbed all his shoes and helped him up. He did most of the work, but we made it downstairs. We saw grandma outside, running frantically, and helping people out of their houses. Only two others were still alive. Their names were Ichimoku Ren and Onna Hone. I gave them each a pair of shoes, grandma and grandpa too. Ms. Onna was really pretty when I first saw her. She smiled at me when I handed her the shoes. Mr. Ichimoku smiled, too. He even helped grandpa walk.

While we were walking down the broken up street, we heard sirens. Then we saw them. I took a shoe and threw it. I saw the car stop, but the sirens were still going. Then there were two medics running toward us. They looked, happy. I don't know why, but they just did. They were only a few feet away and I could hear them laughing. The two medics stopped and started rocking on the floor. I was so angry. Tears poured down my cheeks, and it felt like my hair was on fire and my eyes were a blazing red. It turned out my hair was on fire, and my eyes were red.

The effects made me look the way I do now. Blonde hair that was burnt straight and pure black and red eyes that are sports car red. But it also made me Ai, AKA Hell Girl…


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: The First Day

Chapter 2, Part 1 of 2: First Day

***NOTE: I KNOW THAT THE OLD MAN ISN'T REALLY AI'S GRANDPA, HOWEVER THIS IS MY FANFICTION STORY NOT YOUR'S!***

I don't know how, but it happened. I ended up making a deal with the Devil- LITERALLY! My new name is now Enma Ai translated to Devil/ Satan Love. All I know is that the skies here are red and orange. At least we get to live in a remake of grandma and grandpa's old house, before it was destroyed by the explosion, of course. We even have a computer. Sadly it just sits there with a black screen all day. Satan said I have to wait until the time comes, and that he's already started with the plan. Whatever that means. So all I do is sit around all day.

*DING!*

I wonder what that was… I ran over to the computer. There was Satan, sitting looking all Satan-like and stuff. He said I should be expecting something, and soon. As soon as he said that, a piece of paper popped out of the printer. "Speak of the Devil." I said. Satan looked at me in a "Really?" sort of way. "Sorry!" I said quickly. "Yeah whatever, that's what they all say. I've got some torturing to do, so follow those instructions."

*Pop!*

He disappeared off the screen for good. Following the instructions I had to get grandma, her job was to tell me I had an e-mail and when it was time to enter the human world. Then I had to get grandpa, his job was to escort me to the human world and to turn into a doll using a scarf. So I handed him the scarf and told him to put it around his neck. "… Don't put the other side around your neck in a loop; if you do you'll turn into a doll. It says that you only do that when someone wants to banish a person to hell- for sure." I warned him, "Yes, Ai." He responded. Then he walked off, hands in his pockets and the scarf hanging from his neck.

Then I had to go find Mr. Ichimoku and Ms. Onna.

"I know you're around here somewhere!" I muttered to myself. Then Ms. Onna popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello, Ai!" she smiled big, "How are you today?" she asked me. I thought about it for a second…

"I'm doing good Ms. Onna!" I tried smiling like she did, but all it did was make her laugh. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that, Ai?"

"Satan gave me these instructions, and you and Mr. Ichimoku have to pop up and help me send someone to hell." I told her. She stood up straight and thought with her hand on her chin.

"Okay, Ai. I'll do it! And I'll tell Ren-kun, I-I mean Mr. Ichimoku what you said okay?"

"Okay!" I replied. I couldn't help but wonder why Ms. Onna had called Mr. Ichimoku Ren-kun. But then I stopped, I had to complete the last step…

INSTRUCTIONS

HAVE YOUR GRANDMA TELL YOU THAT AN EMAIL HAS ARRIVED

HAVE YOUR GRANDPA ESCORT YOU, ICHMOKU AND ONNA TO THE HUMAN WORLD TO BRING THE EMAILER BACK TO THE RED EARTH (WHERE YOU ARE NOW)

RECITE THESE WORDS TO THEM:

You've summoned me

My name is Ai Enma

This is for you (HAND THEM THE GRANDPA DOLL)

If you truly seek revenge

Untie the scarlet thread from his neck

I will take your tormentor and deliver his soul straight unto the depths of hell

However once vengeance has been served

You must deliver on your end of the bargain

There always has to be a price

And so when you die

Your soul will also belong to hell

(But not until you die of course)

You will never know the joys of heaven

Your soul will be left to wander in pain and agony

There to remain for all of eternity

And now ... the decision rests with you

WHEN THEY PULL THE STRING YOU WILL DO AS YOU SAID… AND FERRY THAT PERSON TO HELL

AFTER READING ALL THIS CHECK THE EMAIL YOU WERE SENT

The email consisted of a name, two names actually. And an email address. At the very bottom of the page there was a person, they were moving. It was like a digital crystal ball, but instead of seeing the future it saw the present.

AFTER READING ALL THIS CHECK THE EMAIL YOU WERE SENT


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: The First Day

Chapter 2 Part 2 of 2: First Day

After seeing the email, I gathered up everyone under the tree on the hill. Except for grandpa, he's my shofer/ escort to the human world. It was time for me to complete my first mission. The girls name was Yamakashi Akiya. She wanted to send someone to hell. This someone's name was Ganuro Hamishi, some old guy. I don't know why she wanted to send him to hell, but I was about to figure it out.

I found Akiya walking around Harajuku with some friends. She looked really happy. "Hmm…" I thought. Soon she separated from her friends.

"Grandpa, STOP!" The floating cart came to an abrupt stop. "Ow… Okay, grandpa. I'm going to go follow this girl."

"Okay, Ai. Be back soon." He said.

I looked at him funny, "Grandpa, I'm Hell Girl! No one can see me but my summoner." I scoffed. Then I hopped out of the cart. It was weird because instead of falling without needing a parachute, I just walked around in the air. "Cool!" I smiled and stepped down a few layers. Soon enough I found myself face to face with strangers.

"Hmm… I think she went in here." I walked into the store to look for Akiya. She was in a bathroom stall crying, when I finally found her. I waited until she came out, 15 minutes later. She didn't see me at first; in fact she walked right past me. Then I appeared in the mirror, wobbly at first and then still.

"Ah!" she yelled, "Who are you?" I appeared beside her and she scream again.

"WHO ARE YOU? HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" she yelled. I laughed a little (but not loudly), I guess she forgot. But no one could hear her now, because we were back in the Red Earth realm, under the tree on the hill.

"Calm down." Mr. Ichimoku told the girl.

"Yeah, we aren't going to hurt you." Ms. Onna popped up behind Akiya, with her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, are you Hell Girl?" she asked, wiping her tears of her face.

"That she is." Mr. Ichimoku told her.

"So what has this man done to you that is so horrible, you decided to send him to hell?" Grandpa asked.

"Ganuro is a bad man. He turned my childhood friend into a criminal. He was so sweet, so kind. And now Ganuro wants some "stuff". I don't know what it is he wants, but if I don't have it he'll kill me. No, he'll make Ren kill me…"

"Give her the option, miss." Said Ichimoku. (I like this, it's shorter ^_^) And so I did.

"You've summoned me

My name is Ai Enma

This is for you "

I handed her the doll. It was black and made of woven straw. It also had the same red scarf grandpa had on, except it was made of a thread.

"If you truly seek revenge

Untie the scarlet thread from his neck

I will take your tormentor and deliver his soul straight unto the depths of hell

However once vengeance has been served

You must deliver on your end of the bargain

There always has to be a price

And so when you die

Your soul will also belong to hell

(But not until you die of course)

You will never know the joys of heaven

Your soul will be left to wander in pain and agony

There to remain for all of eternity

And now ... the decision rests with you"

After sending her back to the human world with grandpa in a doll form, I went to lay down. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this…


	4. Chapter 3: The Ferry

Chapter 3: The Ferry

***NOTE:** **THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG. ***

"Akiya, what are you doing on the bathroom floor?" Asked Akiya's friend.

"W-What?" Akiya realized she_ was_ on a bathroom floor. As she un-balled herself, she clutched the doll in her hand and shoved it in her pocket, quickly, before standing up all the way. As Akiya and her friend made their way out the store, her friend said,

"Oh shit! I'm sooo sorry Akiya, but I promised my mom I'd be home before my curfew this time." She looked at her watch and started to run mumbling,

"I'm so dead, I'm so dead…" Over and over again. Akiya waved "Goodbye." Silently as she continued walking down the street. Turning a corner, Akiya was pulled into a dark alley way and shoved against a cold brick wall. Looking up to the sky, Akiya noticed a small light. The light was on, but flickering between on and off. Each time it flickered the light's glow got weaker. All while looking at this light, Akiya never got to see the man's face (assuming it was a man that grabbed her.) She looked back at an eye level view of the alley way. Quick hands tied a piece of cloth around her mouth.

"Where's the stuff?" someone asked. Akiya realized the voice. It was none other than her childhood friend, Ren.

"Hmm hm hmm hmmm?" Ren un-tied the cloth from around her mouth, but still had her held up against the wall.

"WHAT STUFF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Akiya yelled. Ren quickly tied the cloth around her mouth, again. "Shh…" He whispered.

"You know what stuff." Akiya realized this voice, too. It was that greedy old man, Ganuro.

"Figures you're behind this, Ganuro." Akiya practically spat his name when she said it.

"Please, call me Shin." Offered Ganuro. "Anyway, enough of this luxury treatment. The stuff, please, Ms. Yamakashi."

"I already told you I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such language and anger you have Akiya."

"I never told you that you could call me Akiya, Shin." She smiled devilishly as she spat his first name, the same way she spat his last.

"Well then, enough of this. Kill her." He tossed Ren the gun. Akiya looked at Ren with eye's that had, "Why are you doing this?" all over them. He just shook his head, and prepared the gun he held in his hand to do what it did best. Just as he put the cold metal against her head, Akiya yelled,

"STOP!"

"What?" Ren said. He didn't say it intimidatingly or anything, he just sounded confused.

"Ren, why are you doing this? I mean, we were such good friends. W-what happened to you?" Akiya looked up at Ren. And he looked back; there was nothing in his eyes, or on his face. Nothing.

"I grew up. When you left town that was all I could do. Grow up." He looked down, as he began to lower the gun, he looked back up and pressed it harder up against her head. "Now this is what I do. If only you would've grown up, too." He shook his head, back and forth.

"So this is my fault? All of a sudden, I can't live my life for longer than 16 years, before you decide to ruin it, by killing me? Well, I guess I should've stayed at home for this semester. Here, Ren" She handed him the doll. "If you want to get out of this mess," whispered Akiya. "Then give that doll back to me, if not" She snatched it out of his hand. "Then I'll do it for you, and for me." She whispered so only he could hear what she was saying.

"Alright, alright. Let's keep it moving people…" Ganuro hurried. Ren shook his head as if to say no. Akiya pulled the string anyway.

"Then I guess this one's for me." She slid down up against the wall, laughing with joy and revenge. Ren looked more confused than he ever had. Pointing at Ganuro's body, she said "Look…"

So he did, Ren turned around and saw his body, hollow and soul-less. She continued laughing. "Ren, let's go. You don't have to worry about being under his control now." She lowered his gun with her index finger. And grabbed is hand. "Leave the gun." Akiya ordered. So he dropped it onto the concrete. They ran across the street. Akiya was laughing; Ren still couldn't believe what was going on.

As for me, I a soul to ferry,

Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness...  
>Bring torment and pain other...<br>Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin...  
>Perhaps it's time to die..."<p>

Ganuro screamed, and began to cry. Trying not to laugh at the old man crying like a 2-year old, or trying not to shake my head asking the question, "What did you expect?" was hard. So I just looked ahead, at the gate, as I ferried his soul to hell…


	5. Christmas Edition: Part 1

***NOTE: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES THE BELIEF OF CHRISTMAS AND SANTA… DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE OFFENDED BY THIS. ALSO, THE COMPANY NAMES MENTIONED DID NOT PAY ME TO MENTION THEM. SANTA'S WHERE ABOUTS ARE FAKE, TOO. ;D OTHER THAN THAT HAPPY (BELATED) HOLIDAYS ***

"Ai, you better get dressed to go meet Santa. You know how business meetings like this go; you _always _dress for the occasion. It's not to likely you'll get any requests in Japan…" Grandma trailed off, "_Anyway_, hurry up, it's almost December 1st, Santa always starts checking on things around this time of year."

"Sometimes I wish that lady would get hit by a reindeer." I mumbled to myself, always decorating the house, and grandpa's cart. But at least I get to go somewhere. I don't know why everyone thinks Santa lives in some cold ice land called '_The North Pole'_. This fat, rosy cheeked, Cookie Monster brother from another mother, has got it made. He's relaxing in the Bermuda Triangle. That's why everyone disappears, and one by one they become his elves.

Before I forget, um, Mary-Sue, your husband said to tell you he won't make it home for dinner. _Sadly_ that was over a century ago, I _doubt_ she'd be reading this now. "Ai, hurry up you young whipper-snapper. As the American wrinkle-bags like to say." I shook my head, "Grandpa, we have got to keep you away from the internet. I think you're beginning to watch too much _YouTube_,_ Netflix_, and _Hulu_."

We drove off to Santa's REAL workshop. "Hello, Ai. Would you like a cookie?" Santa offered, "No, I'm good." Those cookies are gross! "No, I'm good." Those cookies are gross! Tried one, never tried one again. "Well then, let's get started on this, um, thing. I know I keep having you return here every year without a straight answer, but, I'm ready." Santa sighed like he still wasn't sure. I got up; put my hand on Santa's shoulder. This was the only way to comfort someone (that I knew of.)

You know, I am Hell Girl and all. Don't get around much- Anyway, with my hand on Santa's shoulder I repeated the same thing I'd been repeating for more years than I can remember, "If you want to give this yet another year, you can." He shook his head rapidly, and stood up. Grandpa came in, "This might take a while Grandpa, you should go feed the reindeer, or something." "Again? I just fed them before I came in here." He complained. I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, what where you going to say?"

"I was going to say that, I am ready to get rid of my brother, Jack Frost. He keeps trying to ruin Christmas! Freezing up the generators, without energy the conveyor belt can't run. It's the fastest way for the elves to pass toys down the construction line. Plus, without lights, their little eyes can't see what to paint…" A whole group of big eyed elves stood behind Santa, glaring at him. "So their eyes aren't that little, you get the point." Santa shrugged at the elves and shooed them, they walked away to do elf stuff.

"Alright, so we're finally going to do this? Hundred percent? "Santa shook his bearded head yes. I pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Grandpa to the Main Room, Grandpa to the Main Room, roger." Grandpa walked in, "See you next year-"I cut him off, "Grandpa, he's gunna do it this time." He turned around, eyebrow raised. "Really?" He sounded surprised. "Nice job, Clause." It took a little while, but eventually Grandpa got over the shock. I handed Santa the doll.

Since Grandma had Grandpa dress-up too, the doll was green with the same red thread… Santa already knew how things worked, the first time he decided his time ran out. And because this is Santa we're talking about, we _had_ to give him another chance.

Not even half-way back to the hidden world in Japan, Grandpa had appeared to take the place of the auto-pilot. "That was fast…" I said, tapping my chin. "Yeah, Santa was _real_ mad after ol' Jack Frost froze the generators again. And so close to Christmas, too. Tsk, tsk, tsk…" "Well don't turn back yet, we're going to bring grandma this time." I informed Grandpa. He shook his head, this was pretty risky. We already knew she wouldn't let anyone see her face after,_ the thing. _But that's not important now, I know just how to make sure Grandma's face isn't seen.


	6. Christmas Edition: Part 2

***NOTE: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES THE BELIEF OF CHRISTMAS AND SANTA… DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE OFFENDED BY THIS. ALSO, THE COMPANY NAMES MENTIONED DID NOT PAY ME TO MENTION THEM. SANTA'S WHERE ABOUTS ARE FAKE, TOO. ;D OTHER THAN THAT HAPPY (BELATED) HOLIDAYS ***

"Ai, I'm not sure I can do this." Grandma told me on the way to receive our early Christmas "present". It was more like a present for Santa, though. "Sure you can, Grandma. You'll get to meet Santa, and I promise your face will be safe." She sighed and looked out the window. I started to wonder if this was right…

When we arrived, we found Jack tormenting elves; he froze the paint and began to freeze the elves. I shook my head; Santa will go to Hell for his workers, now that's a good boss. But he has nothing to worry about. **This is Santa!** His life source is eternal. "Hey, I hear you like to mess with Santa." I said, for this "meeting" I dressed in white, it doesn't suit me _at all_. I also had to "wear contacts" according to Grandma. That way Jack Frost wouldn't know who I was. Like that's something to worry about.

Anyway, it was Mr. Ichimoku suggested I wear make-up and seduce him to lure Jack Frost into our trap, like that was going to happen! "Yeah, I like messing with my lil' bro. So what?" "I think it's brave," Damn, Mr. Ichimoku's plan was probably better than mine, up until where we get him trapped, of course. So I went along with his seducing idea. It worked. "Well, let's mess with him some more, pretty lady." We began to walk up to the elves. They turned around, "Here comes the fun part." Said Jack. He began to freeze the elves.

But this time his plan back fired. The ice was reflected and froze his feet. Still going with the seductive plan (considering he still thought this was real and not some illusion) I fell to the floor, "Oh no, Jack! I began to pick at the ice. Then, I very slowly made myself fade. He could still hear and feel me though. I made sure of that. Then the room started to spin, he fell. "Look, Jack, I picked away the ice." I said cheerfully. Then I appeared, at his side. "Ah! Oh, it's you." I shook my head, smiling. The room began to fade up top, like a pitch black fog that was only high enough to cover Grandma's head from where I positioned her.

When she started to appear, I made it so her voice was surrounding the room, echoing from every corner. Grandma gave my speech, not me. During the speech, I faded slightly, and was completely untouchable, like a ghost. When the speech was done, Jack turned to me. He didn't realize my 80% translucent figure, so when he reached to grab my hand, I disappeared completely, in an instance, like smoke.

He was scared now, "Abby? Where are you, what is this place?" I told him my name was Abby; it seemed like a common American name… Grandma started to fade, too. She used the witch laugh that I made her practice for Halloween. Because we couldn't be heard or seen, I whispered in Grandma's ear, "Told you that would come in handy." I winked, playfully, and she scoffed like she didn't know what I was talking about. After Grandpa confronted Jack Frost, he still denied it. Grandpa gave up, like always, and left the rest to me.

As I ferried Jack to Hell, Grandma was meeting Santa, her idol. On the trip Jack said this, while he wiped his ice tears, "You know, you remind me of someone. Her name was Abby. She left me alone like everyone else…"


End file.
